Embodiments herein generally relate to curing problems with facsimile transmissions and more particularly to devices, systems, and methods that automatically send a failed facsimile transmission to a service center to perform a diagnostic routine.
Generally, facsimile (fax) machines scan a physical item (such as a sheet of paper) to produce a stream of data, which the facsimile machines then transmit (often over standard telephone lines) to other facsimile machines using a number of different standardized data transmission protocols. However, there are many areas where such facsimile transmissions can fail.
Interoperability or network problems between facsimile (fax) machines are difficult for field engineers to fix. They usually result in at least one, if not several visits from engineers, which increases service costs and customer dissatisfaction, and can take an unacceptable time to resolve.